


Good Morning

by NightOfTheLand



Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Rimming, Sleepy Sex, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-27 18:55:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17772365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightOfTheLand/pseuds/NightOfTheLand
Summary: John and Brian share a morning in bed.





	Good Morning

The morning was still young and John was content to lay dozing in his lover’s arms for a little while longer. They had a rare day off, time where they didn’t have to think about the arguments in the studio or the pressures of making a good album, where they could just exist with each other. So John sighed as he snuggled back into the warm embrace, ass nestled against Brian’s hips, the other man’s morning erection settled nicely in the curve of his ass. He was happy to stay as they were at least for a little while longer. 

He dozed in and out of wakefulness until arms tightened slightly around him, indicating Brian was waking up. He rocked back against him, grinning wickedly as Brian pulled him closer. 

“Minx,” the other man whispered in his hair, dropping a biting kiss to the back of his neck.

“Morning,” John replied grinding back into his lover who gave a low moan in response. 

He wanted to take it slow this morning, savor the rare moment where there were no demands on their time. Brian must have been thinking the same thing as he slipped a hand beneath John’s boxers taking his hard cock in hand. 

Pleasure flashed through him as his lover stroked him, and John groaned low, head falling back to rest against Brian’s shoulder, eyes closed mouth parted just slightly. “Fuck, baby, you look so good,” Brian all but growled in his ear voice rough from sleep, as his other hand came up under John’s shirt to tease at a nipple. 

John gasped, arching up into the touch, his nipples were so sensitive and he loved when Bri played with them. He turned his head for a slightly awkward kiss and Brian obliged him, teeth clacking together at the uncomfortable angle. Brian let them kiss like this for several moments before he manhandled John on to his back, Brian straddling his thighs hovering over him. John whined at the loss of touch but gave his lover a soft smile when he opened his eyes and green met hazel. Brian returned the slow easy smile full of love and adoration as he leaned down to kiss him again. This time their lips slotted together perfectly, no awkward angles or clashing of teeth, just gentle slide of lips and pressing of tongue, hands roaming over each other’s familiar bodies. 

Somewhere during the kiss shirts were discarded and calloused fingers danced over skin, raising gooseflesh and moans from each man. Brian broke the kiss to bite down John’s neck sucking a bruise into the dip of his collar bone before taking a pert nipple between his lips. John gasped, eyes falling closed, head back, hands tightening in soft curls. “Bri,” he moaned out, arching his hips up wanting, no needing, some kind of friction. 

Brian continued his path down John’s chest to his belly, blowing a raspberry around his belly button making him squeal with laughter, they tussled for a moment both giggling before Brian’s fingers slipped below the waistband of John’s boxers again. John moaned as warm lips followed the trail as boxers were eased off of hips and down legs to be kicked aside and Brian’s hot breath ghosted over John’s erection. Nibbling kisses were lavished in each thigh before Brian kissed the head of John’s gently weeping cock. 

“Wanna eat you out,” Brian murmured, and John moaned at the thought. 

“Yeah,” he agreed, shifting so he was on his hands and knees, pulling a pillow over to rest under his chest, arms folded under the pillow, ass in the air. He sighed as Brian kissed down his spine, dropping little nibbles to each knob of his spine before stopping at the swell of his ass. Strong hands gently spread his cheeks and John sighed in anticipation of the pleasure that he knew was coming, shifting more comfortably against his pillow. 

Warm breath ghosted over his hole and he shivered, a small noise leaving parted lips. A warm wet tongue followed and John gasped before moaning, body tensing and releasing around the pleasure as Brian lapped at his hole, alternating licking and sucking and kissing and pressing into him with his tongue. With each touch of Brian’s tongue, he could feel himself getting closer. He reached back with searching fingers, tangling them in long curly hair that teased at his skin. “Bri,” he murmured, face still mostly pressed into the pillow, “want you inside me. Wanna ride you.” 

He felt Brian nod against him and they rearranged, Brian shedding boxers along the way so that Brian was sat propped up against the headboard, John in his lap. It took very little prep, a few fingers that had John moaning and writhing with need before he sank down on Brian’s large cock. 

Brian’s cock was hot and heavy inside him, pressing against his prostate with every gentle rocking of hips. They were wrapped around each other, John settled firmly in Brian’s lap, legs wrapped around his waist, arms around his neck, face buried in long dark curls. Brian’s left hand smoothed up and down his bare back as they rocked together, occasionally coming down to tease at John’s hole where they were joined, John’s cock trapped between their bodies, little nibbling kisses pressed to every inch of bare skin Brian could reach, his right hand alternating between stroking John’s aching weeping cock and pinching red erect nipples making John gasp with pleasure. 

They rocked together, slow easy movements, no rush or hurry needed, leisurely chasing their pleasure in each others bodies, content to exist wrapped up in each other. 

John whimpered as he tumbled closer and closer to the edge, the persistent press of Brian’s cock against his prostate bringing tears to his eyes. “Bri,” he breathed into the soft skin of Brian’s neck, feeling heat coil low in his belly indicating that he was so very very close. 

“C’mon, love, come for me, John, I got you,” Brian whispered back, hips snapping up, thrusting into the tight heat of his lover, the hand on John’s cock speeding up, thumb brushing over the weeping head, “Let me hear you. Come for me.” 

“Oh, oh, fuck,” John gasped out, body spasming, tightening around Brian’s cock, his own cock coating both of their chests income, face and body going slack.  

“John,” Brian moaned out feeling his lover tighten around him, bucking his hips up twice more before coming John whimpering softly at the feeling of Brian coming inside him. 

John burrows his face in the side of Brian’s neck, nuzzling at the soft skin there, “Good morning,” he mumbled, slightly incoherently as he came down from his high. 

Brian chuckled, pulling him close, breathing out a contented sigh, “Good morning indeed.” 

They stayed wrapped around each other for several long moments before John stirred, leaning back from where he had been busy biting kisses into the skin of Brian’s neck. He smiled lazily down at the older man, who returned the smile, bringing his clean hand up to cup John’s flushed face, leading him down for a gentle kiss. Tongues tangled together with lazy intent, hands caressing bare skin, sighing in latent pleasure against each other’s lips. 

“I love you,” Brian whispered against John’s lips, pressing his forehead to John’s closing his eyes in contentment. 

John hummed happily, shifting in Brian’s lap, “I love you, Bri,” he whispered back, kissing the tip of Brian’s nose. He shifted again, letting Brian’s cock slip from him, wincing slightly as he settled himself back in Brian’s lap, making a face as Brian’s come began to leak out of him. “Yuck,” he groused, wrinkling his nose, frowning playfully as Brian chuckled at him. 

“Shower?” Brian offered sweetly, giving him a quick peck on the lips. 

The younger man nodded, making another face as they untangled from each other, heading for the bathroom, John letting out a peal of laughter as Brian swatted at his ass. The laughter continued even as the sounds of the shower running filled the air followed by the sounds of breathy moans and slick kisses. It had been too long since they had moments to themselves and they were going to use every moment they could. 

**Author's Note:**

> First posted work in this fandom... thanks for reading!


End file.
